whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Marianna (VTM)
Marianna is 6th-generation Cappadocian, likely the last to have been Embraced by the Giovanni when they were still a bloodline of their parent clan. A childe of Claudius who bears immense hatred for her sire's lineage, she has dedicated her unlife to the destruction of the Giovanni. Biography In life, Marianna was an 18-year-old peasant girl selected to be the meal for a dinner party hosted by Claudius Giovanni and 12 other Kindred lords. During the meal, Claudius' castle was attacked by a cavalry of troops lead by his enemy, Hardestadt. In a panic, Claudius Embraced Marianna to have her distract the soldiers while he made his escape. She is one of the select few Giovanni vampires who were not members of the Giovanni family in life. After her Embrace, the surviving members of the Cappadocian clan took her in and gave her shelter. She stayed with them for a short time, where they taught her a basic knowledge of her disciplines and life among the Damned. Marianna found being a vampire a shameful thing. Each morning she falls asleep weeping tears of blood. She prefers to have nothing to do with her fellow "brothers and sisters in shame", instead working alone, but she is very lonely. Marianna was being watched over by the spirit of the dead Cappadocius. At times, she can sense his fatherly presence. He is guiding her destiny. She is his instrument of vengeance. As such, Marianna was compelled to find the mountain fortress, Erciyes, the former stronghold of the Cappadocians and haven of Cappadocius. There she found Cappadocius' secret arcane library. Studying his tomes, she has learned necromantic secrets the Giovanni do not even know – becoming one of the leading experts (albeit in secret) in Necromancy. The last childe of Claudius was one of the most dangerous enemies of her own clan, and over the centuries had killed many important Necromancers and highly placed clan members. Augustus Giovanni spent a fortune trying to find and kill her, but to no avail. Marianna had a lot of hatred for the Giovanni and has dedicated her unlife to their destruction. Mainly, she worked to hinder their attempts to achieve Apotheosis, by hindering Ambrogino Giovanni's search for the Sargon Fragment and the Anexhexeton. In 1847, she learned of the location of Lazarus' tomb in Egypt from a sorcerer in Barcelona. Fleeing to London, she entrusted her documents to the wandering Malkavian Anatole, before she went into hiding until she resurfaced in 1880, when she killed Frederico Giovanni in Cairo. A short time later, she was captured by the Fire Court, but managed to flee due to the arrival of the Children of Isaac. She shared this destiny with the Children of Isaac, who were embraced alongside her. While not a member of their coterie, Marianna has come to aid them at various points in history, including 1666, where she aided them against Andre Malotte, and 1882, by revealing a vial of her sire's heartsblood that she carried with her. Following this event, she traveled into the Middle Kingdom to hone her understanding of the Underworld. By the middle of the 20th century, Marianna was growing weary of the struggle. Following the Fifth Great Maelstrom, she knew that Cappadocius would not have much time left. For this reason, she traveled to Boston, where the Milliner branch of the Giovanni family had laid hands on the Sargon Fragment. In 1972, she manipulated the Society of Leopold to investigate the local Mafia for vampiric activities, harming the Giovanni greatly. She was last seen clashing with Andreas Giovanni, a local don from Boston. Many believed she has finally suffered Final Death, either in the battle or afterward. Marianna was not present in 1994 when Cappadocius' soul was laid to rest by the Children of Isaac. Appearance She is a slim, beautiful woman with flame red hair. To see her is like seeing an avatar of anguish. She has made a costly pact with a Wraith ally, allowing her to escape death by traveling into the Shadowlands. Character Sheet Gallery Marianna.jpg|Marianna VTES card. Art by Christopher Shy Marianna.png References * * * * Category:Cappadocian Category:Giovanni Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character